DRW Mistertrouble189/The Still Creek Outbreak
The Still Creek Outbreak In 2008, while Phenotrans was en route to infect the city of Las Vegas, Commander Harjit Singh released a jar of queens at the gas station as his convoy made its way to the city. Within hours, the entire town became infected, as well as those fleeing Las Vegas after the attack began. With the infection out of control in Still Creek, the entire town became undead with an estimated over one thousand zombies. Many of the buildings and residences have been boarded and locked up, with its occupants fleeing the town to escape the growing threat of the zombies. The military has attempted to control the outbreak, creating a Quarantine Zone and blockade at the bridge. Tents were erected and filled with equipment and medical supplies in an attempt to treat the wounded, including those bitten. Armed guards patrolled the quarantine camp, along with the blockade, assessing each evacuee and making sure those cleared can pass. Coach busses were used to transport large numbers of civilians out of town and pass the barricade. Unfortunately the blockade was overrun, forcing the soldiers in Still Creek to permanently close the bridge, creating a traffic jam and public panic. The traffic soon turned into a wreckage, igniting several vehicles on fire as they crashed into one another as the infected began turning and biting others. Within hours, almost the entire population of Still Creek was killed and twelve hours after the outbreak in Las Vegas began, Still Creek was completely lost. Those left behind and unable to escape were turned into mindless zombies that fill up the streets. The military planned on sending an additional unit, a full security detial heavily armed with weapons and vehicles, to invade the town at 9:00pm to eliminate all zombies as a part of a clean-up operation, in addition to screening and evacuating any remaining survivors. When the military arrived, they quickly eliminated the zombie threat in the streets and proceeded to do a sweep of each building. At the gas station, they found nine survivors holed up inside while two, a father and daughter, managed to evade the soldiers and escape town, and a tenth survivor was found in the pawnshop. All were detained and rescued while the town was eventually closed off and torn down. Background Info *'Location:' Still Creek :*'State:' Nevada :*'Country:' United States :*'Background Info:' Still Creek is a small town located in the desert of Nevada, approximately 46 miles from the city of Las Vegas so the town is a popular rest stop for travelers and vacationers. Still Creek has several attractions and businesses including a casino, a hotel, a bar, and a diner. Several houses and farms surround the heart of town. *'Population:' 753, but the number has increased with hundreds of refugees (now zombified) pouring in from Las Vegas *'Size:' Small Town *'Setting:' Desert *'Industry:' Tourism *'Main Attraction:' Still Creek Casino *'Transportation:' One main road cutting through town with bridge at east end. Best way of travel: automobile *'Law Enforcement:' Sheriff's department, deputies patrol town, jail and office located on main street; observed by local community watch group :*'Crime Rate:' Low A Survivor's Account Chuck Greene is a survivor of the Las Vegas outbreak that claimed the life of his wife and threatened the life of his 4-year-old daughter, Katey. He arrived in the desert town of Still Creek nearly 12 hours after the first reports of the outbreak. This is his story... After plowing into the hordes of undead, we finally got out of the city limits of Las Vegas...some news girl was saying how less and less cars are leaving Las Vegas and that over 1 hundred thousand are dead with 1 million possibly infected...doesn't sound good at all. One of those dead and infected are my wife and daughter, respectively. Luckily, I got some Zombrex so Katey will be ok, she's gonna be just fine. We finally get somewhere, some small town called Still Creek, around 40 miles or so from Las Vegas. Good thing there's a gas station since we were running low. As I was checking out the place, which was empty and pretty bare, I heard a whole bunch of gunfire and a lot of screams from the other side of town. Didn't sound good at all. We were about to leave when unfortunately...some jerk steals my truck AND Zombrex right as the zombies start charging towards us. I grab Katey and throw a vending machine in front of the gas station door, creating a nice safe house. The windows were already boarded and the junkyard was fenced in so those zombie bastards won't be getting in anytime soon. So without Zombrex, I gotta go out and find some more. I get out into the streets through some shack next to the station and the entire town has been overrun! There's nothing but undead people stumbling through the streets. I see a lot of boarded up buildings and locked doors...maybe the townsfolk were able to evacuate earlier? I pass by a hotel, a casino, some bowling place and other stores before seeing this mass wreckage of trucks and burning cars. To get a better view, I climb up a tanker and see nothing but burning vehicles, bloody zombies, the bridge completely closed off and alas, an overturned ambulance. I quickly get to the ambulance, dodging zombies and running on top of cars. In the ambulance falls out a dead soldier along with a vial of Zombrex. Thank God. But it's not over, the radio attached to the dead guy tells us that the military is coming at 9pm, that means they'll take away Katey! But I have no truck...but luckily, there's some broken motorbike nearby and I get it back to the safe house. Upon inspection, I realize that it needs an engine, a wheel, and other parts along with gas. As I exit the station onto the street, I hear a whole bunch of screams and shouts. I see an old man on top of a van, some armed dude on a rooftop and screams coming from the nearby bar. I decide to go for the old man, some fellow named Dick Jones. I don't know where he was earlier, but he was trying to get to his shop when the zombies became too overwhelming, so he climbed atop some van. I'm able to kill some of the zombies before climbing up the car to speak with the man. He introduces himself and asks if I could escort him to his shop...I was gonna take him to the safe house but he didn't want to go there..alright then. We make a run for the shop, he's safe inside and what does he want to do? Run his business! He has all these weapons and a wheel I need, along with Zombrex! I buy the extra vial, just in case (and the wheel). Damn bastard charging me RIDICULOUS prices, but its alright, theres a lot of cash lying around town, surprisingly. So that's one fellow saved, though I marked him as "located" in my notebook...who knows if the zombies will eventually break in, though he's behind a chain link fence inside..whatever I'll keep an eye on him. With one survivor safe, I go for the cowboy on the rooftop. I climb a Dumpster, hop onto a vent unit and climb onto the roof of the boarded up store. The man introduces him as Bob Blackrock, owner of the nearby hunting store. I try to get him to come to the safe house, but like Dick, he won't. Turns out his daughter went missing earlier and will not move until the two of them are reunited..I guess I can understand that..I just leave him be, he's armed with an assault rifle anyway. He said he'll flag me down if he sees any other survivors. Just as I'm about to leave, he tells me he saw a man and woman in the bar across the street. Maybe they'll come with me? I get to the bar to find a woman all dressed up in a red dress holding a briefcase, with her drunken husband loitering nearby. I go over to the lady and convince her to follow me to the safe house, to finally save someone! It wasn't easy getting her husband to follow me, I had to give him a couple beers and watch him puke it all up before he would follow me. A quick run and the Vargas couple are now safe in the station along with Katey. Gemini gave me 15 grand, half of her winnings from Vegas where she came from. While I was running past the pumps, I found a can of gasoline, just what I needed so I brought that back as well. I head back out into town and is informed by Dick that there may be some parts in the water shed, so I grab the keys in the boarded up hotel and just as I'm heading to the shed by the fountain, Bob yells to me that theres some girls in the bowling alley. Their names are Nikki and Tia and they came from Vegas, just like the Vargas couple, the girls fled from Vegas only to be stopped at the blockade. Sharon, their bitten friend, was quarantine and the girls abandoned their car at the blockade once the refugees started turning. They tell me to head to the camp and find their friend, for they will not move without her. I find a bloody Sharon in one of the tents, begging for Zombrex. It was the only way to get her to come with me, so I give her a vial and carry her back to the bowling alley. Once Sharon and her girls were reunited, I bring the group to the safe house, but not without the bike forks from the shed. As the girls entered the station, I noticed Gemini outside, crying. She was upset with the situation and her husband's behavior. She said she was depressed and wanted her gems back, which were left back at the traffic jam. I agree to go find them, she seems like a nice lady. While looking for the gems, I found an engine in an alley and haul that heavy motherfucker back to the motorbike. For returning the housewife's gems, I get an additional 15 grand. Not bad at all. I saw Bob yelling at me as I was carrying the engine to the bike, so I caught up with him. He told me he saw a pair of bikers heading behind the department store, armed with a bat and a set of handle bars. Just what I needed! I caught up to the bikers, who were making their last stand in a parking lot and speak to the Asian dude wielding the handle bars, seeing if I could get handle bars. He said no, not without a better weapon, preferably a sword. Once I grab a sword from the hunting store, he and his friend finally agree to follow me to the safe house. That's eight people safe, and all bike parts collected. I'm ready to blow this joint...but not without trying to get Bob one last time. Fortunately, Bob saw his daughter flee into his store and tells me to bring her up to the rooftop. I work my way into the store to find an injured young woman. She had twisted her ankle earlier that day and won't move without her father's presence. So back up to the roof I climb and I get Bob to follow me to his store. Once the father and daughter are together again, I lead them to the safe house, proud of saving ten survivors. Just as I get back, it's almost 8pm, so I give Katey her Zombrex. Just after that, this large mechanic named Jed Wright shows up. At first, he seems like just another survivor...except he's snapped! He wants to kill Katey because she was bitten! In addition to that, he locked all the other survivors in the store room, probably planning to kill them later! I'm able to hold Jed off as Katey hides in the junkyard and I beat that fatass down until a car topples onto his head, killing him. I didn't like killing another human being, but I'm willing to do anything to save my daughter. I decide it's time to blow this joint, revving up the motorcycle and wishing the other survivors good luck. I open up the garage door and am greeted by the lights of the military! Damn! They're here! Taking no chances, I rev off through town, leaving the military behind. They ordered me to stop so they could screen us, but I'm not letting them take Katey! As I drive through the now barricaded streets, I could hear screams coming from the station as the soldiers detained the survivors. I wonder what's going to happen to Sharon...she was bitten. Dick was also forced out of his store for screening. I'm sure they'll all be ok. I maneuver through town, dodging soldiers and humvees and take the dirt road by the camp out of town, through some small valleys, eventually reaching the main road on the other side of the barricaded bridge, escaping the military presence through a tunnel out into the desert. As I'm driving with Katey, we find my truck, now abandoned and soiled with the body of the dead thief. It looks like he was shot, probably by the military, since he was off the main roads. Whatever, me and Katey are ok, gone from this horrific nightmare... List of Survivors The attack on Still Creek started out quietly as several townspeople were stung by the escaped Queens. From there on, the outbreak quickly spread as the infected turned and the situation went out of control. Within hours, most of the town's population, along with hundreds of refugees from Las Vegas, were killed or turned as the military quarantine was unable to control the outbreak. The following is a list of survivors complied from those who were rescued along with the military's official report. Green indicates the individual was rescued and/or escaped with his or her life. Red indicates the survivor was killed either by zombies or other causes. Of the survivors listed above: *SAFE: 12 :*RESCUED: 10 (all were detained and evacuated by military) :*ESCAPED: 2 (fled via motorbike, evaded custody) *DEAD: 4 (not including the casualties of the failed military quarantine, 700+ townsfolk, and few hundred of Las Vegas refugees unable to escape in time) Aftermath Because of the failed quarantine of Still Creek, a backup squadron with full security detail was sent at nightfall in order to contain the outbreak at the town and set up a new quarantine. By the time the military arrived, the town was already lost, filled with hundreds of zombies. The clean-up began immediately, with zombies being gunned down. At the gas station, soldiers encountered Chuck Greene and his little girl boarding a dirtbike. They ordered the pair to halt and surrender, but the pair managed to escape and evade the military, eventually escaping Still Creek via dirt roads. During their sweep of the town, the soldiers found nine survivors holed up in the gas station and a single survivor in the pawnshop. The survivors were ordered to retreat from their safe houses without putting up any resistance. They were all detained and evacuated out of town to a military checkpoint, where they were screened, treated, and eventually released. Due to the impending firebombing of Las Vegas and its perimeter, the military finished checking the town's structures for any more survivors and withdrew. The town of Still Creek was demolished in the firebombing to ensure any straggling zombies were killed. The area, along with any other settlement within the 50-mile radius around Las Vegas, remains fenced off.